A Study of Jarvah Society
It is curious that our nearest neighbour, the Jarvah, are also one of the most foreign races too us. Their warlike temperament has ensured that there can be no peace between us, but even then, their society is unlike any other on Atheryin. Unlike most, I do not believe that these red giants are actually savage – though they may be brutal. It has been both my fortune and misfortune to have experienced Jarvah society firsthand. It is both a blessing and a curse that I have been designated as the chief liaison between the College and the High Priest Gorius. Unlike most Jarvah, this is a man who does not vilify the Dramer. For whatever reason, he does not believe that the Dramer are agents of Vok – demons in their own right. In fact, upon my first day as his advisor, he welcomed me. From my hidden vantage point, I observed and was a part of Jarvah society. At times, I would disguise myself as one of them, and venture out into Solis. What I saw was disturbing, and fascinating. The Jarvah are infamous slavers. During times of war, they are relentless in their kidnapping of innocents, and their enslavement. What most never see is how the Jarvah treat their own – and is a fate not too dissimilar from their slaves. Gorius described it to me in a way that I could barely comprehend. The Jarvah, at birth, are given a role, a task. This role, as it is called, defines the individual. They are nothing but their role. A soldier, a merchant, a sailor, a labourer – they are nothing but what they are assigned to. These people live in communal housing, segregated by role, and by gender. They are given no individuality. What we would refer to as a last, or family name is given to the Jarvah corresponding to their role – and is usually what they’re referred to as. These houses are usually afforded little or no luxuries. These roles are applied to slaves also – slaves who are indoctrinated into the systems. The Jarvah do not believe they are treating the slaves any differently to the other citizens – they are given a role, and are expected to serve it. However, these slaves are often given more freedom, not less, than the other Jarvah. They are forced into battles to the death with other slaves – but afterwards, are given the choice of their role. Meanwhile, the Jarvah elite function very differently. While most of my exposure to Jarvah society was through Gorius, I also had the opportunity to observe a Jarvah council meeting – again, in disguise. The Council is a hidden and mysterious thing. The public are brought in to observe a mock meeting every now and then, as if to demonstrate how their government works. When the public is gone, however, the actual decision making takes place. They care less for the public in this, and more for achieving their goals – about war, and trade, instead of housing and sewage. Jarvah are numbers – not people. They themselves seem to have very little say in how the country is run too. The High Priest and the Grand General seem to make most decisions, and the Council just smile and nod. In my time, I have seen at two Councilmen dragged off, and never heard from again. Gorius tells me they’ve gone to Sol. I shudder at what that might mean. The Jarvah Elite believe themselves to have been appointed by Sol, their god. They live in extreme luxury, in grand mansions and estates, and are given complete rule over their subjects. They are under no illusions, however, that they are also ruled. The only Jarvah who seem free to choose anything are the High Priest, and the Grand General. They collectively seem to rule over all Jarvah – with no higher authority. Sol lives through them. Everyone answers to them – and they themselves answer to no one. Gorius is an odd man. He seems to disregard everything else the Jarvah believe to be true. He knows I am a Dramer, and yet, I am no demon. If anything, I am a welcome distraction from the rest of the Jarvah. An intellectual sparring partner, as it were. He is one of the only Jarvah who is free – who is allowed to think for himself. When asked about Jarvah society, and Sol, he would simply respond that is is Sol’s will for the Jarvah to be the way they are. When asked if Sol’s will is his will, he replies “Yes”. Meanwhile, Ludwig II is much less open to me. He knows of my origin, and despises me for it. Not, however, because I am Dramer, but because I am free. This is a man who craves power. A man who cares only for himself. He would, if let, I would be executed. Rekkan invaded. But why? I do not know. Whatever his motives, it is not Sol’s will that drives him, but his own. The “role” of the King seems… odd. It does not even seem like a role. Like the High Priest, he does not seem constrained by Sol, but unlike Gorius, he does not seem to be Sol. I often question his motives, and lived in fear for my life due to him. From what I have seen, Usareik is a nation of slaves. The Jarvah serve just as their hostages do. They are not unhappy with this fate – they believe themselves to be serving something greater than themselves. They do not understand choice, and do not wish it upon anyone. Among the unhappy slaves are the converted – those who follow Sol like the Jarvah – and are welcomed like brothers. Perhaps it is this perverted salvation that the Jarvah wished upon the Dramer – and all life. Regardless, the Jarvah are not savage – they’re not even brutal. Their society is their religion, their work is their religion, and nothing but the service of Sol seems to be the goal of anyone’s life. Category:Books